


斯克杰利厄普的彗星

by Arutoria



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arutoria/pseuds/Arutoria
Summary: 迈卡.贝尔没想到自己的余生会这么短暂，他一直自诩为活到最后的那个；他也没想到在自己短暂的余生中他会那么频繁地回想起亚瑟.摩根，那个金发碧眼的神枪手。





	斯克杰利厄普的彗星

**Author's Note:**

> 偶有原创角色提及，通篇迈卡视角，亚瑟的部分不算多，酌情观看，注意避雷。

1

迈卡第一次想起亚瑟是在一个黄昏。那时候他正把枪插回枪套里，三个赏金猎人的尸体横七竖八的躺在他周围，他懒洋洋的坐到地上，从帽檐上摸下一根火柴来，点燃了香烟。在西面，太阳正缓缓地落入斯嘉丽草甸延绵的地平线下。如血的夕阳笼罩着他和他的马，让人分不清他脸上的污渍是泥点还是血迹。他的脸上挂着一丝无意识的讥笑，看起来真像是一个徘徊在人间的魔鬼，在放债途中停下来片刻地小憩。

活下来的人在之后的几周里被平克顿侦探撵的像狗一样四处逃窜，最先提出要离开的是哈维尔。那时候他们正策马狂奔在大地之心一望无际的荒野上，他们刚刚干掉成打的赏金猎人，或是平克顿还是其他什么的。汗水和飞溅的血迹把他们搞的黏黏糊糊。墨西哥人的头低垂着，像一只在斗鸡比赛中打了败仗的鸡，小声地说出自己的请求——他几乎是在嚅嗫，以至于骑马走在前面的迈卡并没有听清他在说什么。  


但达奇停了下来。他提起一口气，像是要发表一段惯常的达奇式演讲。迈卡屏住呼吸，等待着达奇的神奇魔法和魅力降临下来，姿态谄媚地像是一株干枯许久的植物望向天边飘来的一朵饱含水分的云。

长久的停顿，达奇终于开口。但他只是安静的说出一个陈述句：好的，我理解，埃斯奎拉先生。

然后就再没有了其他话语，哈维尔疲惫地和达奇交换了一个感激的眼神，在迈卡和比尔震惊的注视下调转马头离开了。

这真是一场平静的告别，潦草得像是一张没完成的素描。没有更多的鲜血，子弹，歇斯底里的质问和分赃的讨价还价。但迈卡知道有东西在这场无声的告别里开始坍塌，像一个巨人缓慢而沉重地倒向大地。他拔出马背上的步枪，瞄准了哈维尔渐渐远去的背影，广袤的荒野把墨西哥人的身影衬得失魂落魄——他先往东走了一会儿，然后又惊醒似的策马往西边走去。

达奇的手伸过来，按住了枪管。哈维尔彻底地跑出了步枪的射程，烈日在他们头顶灼烧，迈卡看向达奇，忽然间他发现达奇老了。

五天后是比尔，他用和自己体型相悖的尖细嗓音宣告自己的离去。比尔说了很多，更像是在背诵一篇什么东西。迈卡忍不住想他肯定在哈维尔离开那天就开始在他那大肚子里为今天的演讲打稿了。比尔很紧张，这一切都让他听起来比平时更蠢。达奇在一个巧妙的时机及时打断了比尔滔天的屁话和前戏，成功地把话题引到了有关财物分配的正题上。

之后他们俩又一起赶了几天的路。当达奇在正午的太阳下勒停他的伯爵，转过身来面对着迈卡时，他就知道达奇要说什么了。但他还是让达奇说完了他的演讲，他听起来疲惫又窘迫。他感觉达奇在用眼神央求自己让他闭嘴，这样他就不用说一些他自己都觉得狗屁不通的话了。但迈卡倚在马鞍上恶毒地仔细倾听着，残忍地鼓励着达奇接着说下去。末了，他做出一幅恍然大悟的浮夸表情，发出一阵让人毛骨悚然的笑声。然后忽然沉下脸来。

一瞬间他差点就要去掏自己的左轮了，但最终他只是脱帽对达奇行了个礼。

“再见老达奇，”他说，“你知道我一直是条好狗。”

然后他就转身离开了，带着他那份高昂的薪水，平静地自己都有点不敢相信，甚至还在路上干掉了追踪而来的三个不知好歹的赏金猎人。

 

他坐在尸体边上抽着烟，就是在那时，他忽然想起了亚瑟.摩根。奇怪的是从河狸岩洞离开后这几周来他从未想起过亚瑟，他先是像露水一样从他的记忆里蒸发了，然后现在，有关这个人的一切又忽然像五月的暴雨那样倾盆地落回到荒野上来，把迈卡浇了个彻彻底底。

他知道自己永远也不可能取代亚瑟，达奇的宠儿，达奇的手足，达奇的——他从鼻子里面哼了一声——这两个鸡奸犯，他们俩肯定在自己不知道的时候偷偷搞过。

湿润的夏季风低低地掠过草甸，迈卡觉得有点冷了，他叼着烟，脑子里想着亚瑟，匆匆地把赏金猎人的尸体搜了个干干净净，他早已经不再需要这几毛钱了—— “但这是基础的职业素养“——迈卡闲闲地在心里想道。摩根也是一个这样有”职业素养“的人，他总是在枪林弹雨里猫腰毛躁地扒掉那些倒霉蛋的皮带扣，然后猛灌一口从尸体上摸来的劣质蛇油，继续投入到战斗里去——在搜刮死人的财物上他们似乎很达成共识。他甚至曾经留意到亚瑟在受害者的餐桌前徘徊，犹豫着，把吃过一半的面包，奶酪和半瓶金酒一股脑儿的塞进了他的小包里。迈卡被回忆逗笑了，可怜的摩根先生，他不知道达奇是怎么把他养大的。

事实上，在亚瑟病之前，他是真诚地想结交这个朋友，他把自己的姿态放的很低，低到尘土里去，说尽好话。他倆曾联手荡平了一个镇，就像点燃一根香烟那样简单。他喜欢这个。

迈卡咂咂嘴，品尝着这美好的回忆，最后一点儿夕阳的余晖也落到了地平线下，夜晚来临了。

他忽然决定回去看看摩根，又或者说，摩根的尸体。

 

2

他花了近一周的时间来研究怎么回到河狸岩洞。平克顿像杂草一样迅速的在安尼斯堡周围冒出来。他耐心地像是一只山狮，最后他终于在一个夜晚设法绕开了沿路巡逻的侦探们，找准时机一口气冲到了当初他们搏斗的山顶。在过去的一周里他一直在悔恨当时为什么没亲手崩了摩根，那绝对会是他生涯的巅峰，但有什么办法呢，迈卡安慰自己，有时候人们总是会错失良机。

现在他要找回一些他应得的补偿，他几乎是兴高采烈地爬上山坡，迫不及待地想要看看这个高大完美的神枪手怎样像一具最寻常的，惨死路边的尸体那样慢慢烂掉。

他恨透摩根了，他自己都不知道自己能恶毒到这个地步。迈卡脚步轻盈像一只快乐的小马，即使是亚瑟，暴尸荒野的时候也是会腐烂，没有人是不朽的，秃鹫会啄食他那漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛，迈卡想到。他还带了把铲子，他永远是好心肠的那个，他会为摩根收尸的——如果摩根还没变得太臭的话。

他气喘呼呼地爬上山顶，准备好对着亚瑟的尸体发出啧啧的喟叹。但山顶上什么都没有，没有尸体，秃鹫，或者拖拽的血迹，或者其他任何迈卡想看到的东西。没有任何迹象表明这里曾经躺着一个亚瑟.摩根，一个可怜的肺痨鬼。  


迈卡感觉自己像是一只苍蝇，然后什么地方忽然扇来一巴掌把他拍扁在墙上。他恼羞成怒地扒开每一块石头，翻遍整个山顶，但一无所获。他想不明白，摩根的尸体到底会去哪儿，难道他会像神话里的奥西里斯那样，死后的尸身被分成十三片，藏进庄严的教堂或者高耸的塔顶里，像他这样凡人是没有资格窥见这其中哪怕一片的吗。他几乎快要气的背过气去，脸上带着滑稽的难以置信的表情。直到平克顿隆隆的马蹄声把他从惊诧和震怒中惊醒，他才悻悻地离去。

他之后又在安尼斯堡附近扎营了几天，夜风里带着凉意，山毛榉的叶子开始变黄，他知道夏天快结束了，紧接着会是短暂的秋天和漫长的冬季。他得离开这片土地了。但甚至在真正离开之前，他还是抽空溜进警局的停尸房，拜访了警长的办公室，妄图从文档里找到一点摩根尸体去向的蛛丝马迹。

但没有，什么都没有。这个人像早晨的薄雾那样从迈卡生命里消失了。他甚至没来得及和达奇或者哈维尔最后再谈论一下这个人。他确实失落了那么一小会儿，丧气地坐在警长舒适的皮椅里，眼睛直勾勾地看着空气。他突出的眉骨和颧骨在他的脸上投下锋利的阴影，像极了歌谣里描述的那些讨债失败的魔鬼。

都他妈的是狗屎，最后迈卡想到，顺手把警长桌子里那些值钱不值钱的小玩意儿都装进了自己的口袋。

他离开了新汉诺威尔郡，像一只郊狼追踪着迁徙的野牛群，一路往更北的地方去，把范德林德帮，亚瑟.摩根，连同那些咬着他脚后跟的平克顿，一起抛在了身后。

3

等到迈卡再一次听到亚瑟这个名字已经是在两年之后了，那个时候他正落脚在俄克拉何马州南边一个由废旧的内战要塞改装的寨子里，他在这里过着很舒坦的生活，有一个自己的房间和可爱的小床。文明和科技也渗透到了这个美国最荒凉的州，迈卡有一次在镇子上看到了一辆真正的汽车。贩卖的报纸上刊登着有关第一个搭着飞艇飞上天的可笑的德国人的新闻。但这些并没有给迈卡的生活带来什么影响。他加入了一个叫野蛮萨尔瓦多人的帮派，迈卡觉得这个帮派从名字到成员都是透露着一种智障——而不是他们想给别人的那种野蛮——的感觉。但他还是留了下来，因为其他人实在太蠢了，蠢到被联邦政府放在长长的要消灭的帮派名单的最末尾。比尔都比他们强上一百倍。

他坐在窗前长久地擦拭着他的左轮，他的好姑娘们。外面在下雨，他透过窗户看着帮派里其他的倒霉蛋们被吹的东倒西歪，狼狈地躲进他们简陋的帐篷里，妄图借一点点儿帆布和油布阻挡住六月瓢泼的暴雨。

这时候迈卡听见了沉重的马靴踏在楼梯上的声音，裹挟着另一个更轻一点的步子。有人敲了敲门——对，他的房间还有一扇完整的门呢——塔尔萨进来了，被暴雨浇地浑身湿透。他是帮派的首领，看起来像个奸诈的农民而不是土匪。虽然迈卡觉得自己加入之后他就变成了实际的掌权者。但塔尔萨太喜欢他了，大概是因为这个可怜人前半生总是被蠢货和草包环绕吧。他三天两头的给迈卡送一些好东西来，就差拿一根绳子把迈卡和自己绑在一起，生怕哪天迈卡跑了。 

这次他给迈卡带来一个姑娘，衣不蔽体，神色惊恐，一头漂亮的暗金色长发。塔尔萨把姑娘搡进来，把她湿漉漉的金发别在耳后，努力让她看起来更漂亮些。“你看你们多般配啊。”他说，用眼神指了指迈卡干枯的稻草似的金发。

迈卡笑了，手指放在帽檐向塔尔萨飞去一个手势表示感谢，两个男人爆发出一阵粗俗的笑声。塔尔萨急于换下他那身湿衣服，简单的寒暄之后他就像来时那样关上门飞似地离开了。

姑娘缩在有点腐烂的木地板上，浑身发抖。迈卡还坐在窗前。说实话，他有点厌倦强奸和杀人的戏码了，近年来他像猫扎进奶油桶里一样一头扎进血腥里去，到头来却被喜欢的东西腻到。无人约束的，简单的杀戮把他引以为傲的机敏的思维磨损得像他本人一样懒洋洋慢腾腾。他像条刚刚生吞了一只小鸟那样的蛇一样软绵绵地不愿意动掸，眼睛斜过来打量着姑娘。 

“你叫什么，孩子。”他问。

“柯莱丽，先生，柯莱丽。”姑娘小声地回答道。

“哦。”

“先生，”这个可怜人低着头，不敢去看迈卡的脸，像是一棵被雨浇塌了的小草，一字一句地斟酌着自己的话语，她可能一路上都在找时机能够说出这些话， “先生，我听您的声音是个好心人。您现在派人上甜水镇去，找一个叫亚瑟.马丁内兹的人，他是我的哥哥，他会答应您的任何出价的，先生，他是个温顺大方的人。”

“先生，我们会立刻离开，不会给您带来任何麻烦，我保证，我发誓，先生。”她又赶紧补充道。

窗外暴雨磅礴，迈卡没有听进去柯莱丽后面的话，时隔两年他从一个陌生人的口里再一次听到了这个名字，这个名字甚至都不属于亚瑟.摩根，但这并不妨碍亚瑟这个名字像一道闪电劈入一棵荒野上的树，劈入迈卡的脑海里，让迈卡一阵颤栗。紧接着，好像用袖子擦去镜子上的雾气一样，他伸手把那些陈芝麻烂谷子的事从水底捞起来，一切又清晰得就像发生在昨天。

4

迈卡曾经和亚瑟去劫过一次农庄，就他们俩。那时他刚加入范德林德帮，他偶然在酒吧听到这个农庄，在黑水镇附近，古怪的一家子，暗地里做着作私酒的买卖。他其实一个人也可以，但那个时候他急于和帮派的主心骨摩根搞好关系。他找准了晚上大家都围在篝火旁听戴维吹牛皮的空档，终于成功地逮到了落单的亚瑟。

他正靠在达奇的帐篷旁吸着烟。迈卡知道亚瑟不是那么喜欢自己，他那时还不知道原因，于是他把这一切都归咎于时间，给他时间，他能渗透进范德林帮的高层，能成为达奇膝下最受宠爱的獒犬，给他时间，他相信自己能拉拢到亚瑟的。

他像一条蛇一样滑到亚瑟身边，简单的开场白之后他慢吞吞的说出了自己的计划。亚瑟沉默着，迈卡能看出他在思考，于是他不动声色的退开一步去，像那些河滩上的短吻鳄，把自己伪装成一段无害的烂木头，耐心的等待着他的受害人踏入自己的领地。

他知道亚瑟会答应的。

神枪手的蓝绿色的眼睛微眯起来，他松口了，“听起来是个肥差，”他把烟头扔到地上踩灭，“但你得管好你那些宝贝枪，贝尔先生，在别人脑袋上开洞之前先想想清楚。”

“好的，好的，神父，”迈卡在胸前划了一个十字，“我宣布我现在就是你虔诚的信徒了。我们现在可以出发了吗？”

他开心地骑上自己的马，侧身把路让了出来，对亚瑟做了一个你先请的动作。“还有，”他想起什么似的忽然说，“叫我迈卡，摩根，如果你愿意的话。”

 

之后一切顺利，他们像瘟疫一样干掉了一整个农庄的人。新奥斯汀十月的夜晚凉爽又干燥，农场主一家躺在尘土里，他的儿子们像俄罗斯套娃一样从大到小，最大的那个看起来三十多岁，最小的那个介于成年和未成年之间，苍白的脸在明亮的月光下看起来诡异地清晰。钱就藏在其中一个儿子的床底下，就算是除去帮派那份，两人平分之后数额还是非常可观。迈卡感觉自己现在就像是在床上痛痛快快地爽了一番之后那样满足，他点了根烟，抽了一口之后递给亚瑟。两个男人轮流抽着那根香烟，靠在窗户前吐出淡淡的烟雾，借着月光点着一卷卷钞票。

“那是什么？”亚瑟忽然说。迈卡把视线从手里的钱移回窗外，他看见一个影子飞快地从牛棚的阴影里跑出来，像只小野兔，挣命似地往马栏那边跑。迈卡用空着的那只手拔出了配枪，他听见亚瑟在旁边想要阻止他。

“等等，迈卡——该死！”

他开了枪，那个影子像绊到了什么东西似地跌倒了，但却没能再爬起来。

亚瑟翻窗跑向那个黑影，他慢吞吞地跟在后面，在惨白的月光下，他们看清了那个孩子，大概十岁上下，灰蓝色的眼睛，一头杂草似的棕发，正如此刻躺在地上的他的兄弟们的一样。

“你他妈都干了些什么。”亚瑟冲他喊道。

“说真的，乡巴佬总是像兔子那么能生。看来那个老家伙有六个儿子而不是五个。”迈卡感叹道。

“他比一只虾米还小，你没必要把方圆十里的活物都杀光。”

“再过两年他就能拿枪了，我可不想将来老迈卡在享受宁静退休生活的时候有小崽子找上门来，把我打死在摇椅里。”他看着亚瑟，“你第一次拿枪的时候几岁？十一岁？或者九岁？”

“迈卡贝尔。”亚瑟叫他的名字，声音低沉，隆隆地像闷热的夏夜里的雷声。迈卡忽然就泄气了，他又立刻说，“亚瑟，我的老好朋友，善良的人。你现在想像达奇那样养孩子了吗？贝拉克！”他拖长声音叫来自己的马，“走，我们带他去找医生。”

那孩子躺在地上，迈卡打中了他的肚子，大面积的内脏受损和失血让他痛苦又恐惧。他努力地把空气吸入到肺里，像鱼一样大睁着湿润的眼睛，看着头顶两个成年男人无端地争吵着。

亚瑟盯着迈卡的脸，没有说话也没有动作。在这漫长的寂静里，他像一座山一样在拔高，向自己压来，迈卡被笼罩在他投下的阴影里，那一瞬间一种阔别已久的感情忽然击中了他，他如此真真切切地感受到——自己害怕了，他以为亚瑟要杀了自己。

但这个高大的野兽只是蹲下身去，俯身把手轻轻放在那个半死不活的男孩肩头。

“没事了，”亚瑟安慰着孩子，迈卡看见他的另一只手在男孩看不到的地方掏出了左轮，“你会没事的。”

他那只放在肩头的手转而抚摸上男孩的脸，“你会没事的，“他遮住男孩那双湿润的眼睛，让它们不能看到此刻正轻轻抵上头颅的枪口。

“好孩子。”亚瑟说，迈卡看见他那只有力的大手下腕骨和掌骨滑动了一下，食指颤动，枪响了。柯尔特左轮在这样近的距离下开枪威力惊人，红的白的溅到亚瑟的领巾和脸上。然后他收回配枪，用手胡乱地抹了一把脸，吹了声口哨叫来了他的马。

“算了，走吧，贝尔。”亚瑟说，他听起来和平时没什么区别，带着他惯有的愤世嫉俗的神情。

迈卡目睹了全程，他看着亚瑟，忽然感觉自己就这样硬了，硬了个彻彻底底。


End file.
